The terminal airways of the lung are lined with an acellular layer of material which appears vital in the maintenance of normal pulmonary function. The composition and origins of the acellular lining layer are being investigated. Current attention has been directed towards: (1) the secretion of pulmonary surfactant, and (2) the acellular lining layer as an actively metabolizing medium.